The Bachelorette Game
by meezyFbaby
Summary: Pauline is the new bachelorette on The Bachelorette Game! Set in Isle Delfino, Pauline must choose one of ten bachelors to marry her at the end of the season. Waluigi Wario Kooper Bowser DK and others. Mario guest stars. Based on the Bachelorette!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any people, places, or locations in this series. They are all owned my Nintendo and their creators! ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter One: The New Bachelorette in Town**

Pauline was super excited to find out she had been selected to be the next bachelorette on the new season of "The Bachelorette Game". She loves reality television and this opprortunity was a dream come true for her. First thing she did after she recieved the phone call was called her mother, who was just as excited and thrilled that her daughter was getting her big break. Now if only she had some friends to call...

The production corporation, ToadTelevision Inc, paid for all her transportation out to the luxurious Isle Delfino where the show was to be filmed. Riding in first class on the airplane, Pauline stared in awe at the beautiful blue ocean that surrounded the island. She even got a personal assistant, Minh T, who catered to every desire while she was on the show.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino, Miss Pauline. May the Island stay as beautiful as you and the sun never get jelous." People were sucking up to her! She had never been treated this way before, she felt like an A-list celebrity. No wonder she had been jeleous of Princess Peach all these years.

The transfer from Delfino Airstrip to the studio at 13 Delfino Plaza at the Wailalee Building was a tough one. Fans of the show were lined up and down the streets, even standing in the road, making hard for the driver to drive through the streets. Everybody wanted to see who the new bachelorettte was.

"Are all these people here to see me?" Pauline asked her assistant, pointing out the windows of the limo.

"Yes ma'am. The Bachelorette Game is a big deal here, Isle Delfino has the highest ratings for the show. This crowd is almost as large as the one that greeted Princess Peach and Daisy when they were here to film their miniseries 'Princesses in Paradise'." Of course, a reference to the almighty Peach would have to rain down on Paulines new found fame. "You will be the first bachelorette to be filmed on Isle Delfino, so they kinda feel a connection to you."

Once they arrived at the Wailalee Building, five security toads ushered Pauline and Minh through the lobby and into an elevator. The office they were headed to was on the 16th floor. As Pauline entered the office everyone burst into applause, and the executive producer of ToadTelevision, Mr. Marco T, introduced Pauline to the entire staff as "you're new meal ticket, so treat her like your lives depend on it." She was allowed a few brief minutes for photos and to shake hands with the staff before being hurried into Marco's office, Minh close behind her.

Marco shut the door behind her and Pauline sat down. "Nice to meet you miss Pauline, your audition video stuck out to us in particular. Now you said in the video you were Mario's ex girlfriend. Now, you meant THE Mario, correct? As in Princess Peach Toadstool's current fiance..or husband...what are they now anyways? Moving on-"

"Yes Mr. Marco, everything in my audition video was correct to the best of my knowledge."

"Ok, so let me go over real quick, cause you are about to be taken and filmed for an inshow interview in about five minutes, how this show works. You are a female, I am sure you have seen this show atleast twice. You will meet ten bachelors, picked by us via audition tape, and go on dates with the one who wins the challenge for the week. At the end of the week, you must eliminate one. No exceptions. The more drama the better-" 

A pretty young toad assistant knocked on the door and stuck her head in. "Mr. Marco, they need Pauline in studio 2 asap."

"Shes on her way. Minh, take her up to the studio please. Security will follow you just in case."

Inside the elevator, Minh tried to make conversation. "You excited? This is the beginning of the rest of your life, being in the limelight like this."

"Im loving all this attention already, just not a big fan of being rushed around." She watched the elevator tick by the floors...17th...18th...19th...20th floor was their stop.

"Heh, get used to it. Heres your studio, 20th floor of the Wailalee Building. Some of todays biggest stars have been filmed in this very studio." She escorted Pauline into the camera room, and instantly make up artists were powdering her face, teasing her hair, and applying generous amounts of lipstick. "Ok they are going to run you a teleprompter that has the paragraph you wrote on the questionair you sent in with your tape. Its just been edited a little. Sound thrilled to be here, but not to cheesy."

"Aaaaand we are recording in 1..2..3...GO!"

Goodness, she was nervous. Not even an hour ago she had just gotten off the plane, now she was being filmed for her opening address to the world, the first thing that would air on her show!

"Hello everyone, Im Pauline, and Im the new Bachelorette for ToadTelevisions The Bachelorette Game. Im the all-around ideal girl from the Mushroom Kingdom. Slim, blonde and gorgeous, Im going to make every man on this Island lose their mind. I came on this show to find my soul mate. The man I will marry on this very show in less than ten weeks. And nothing, I repeat NOTHING is going to get in the way of that. I cant wait to meet my men, I just hope Im not to hot to handle."

"CUT!"

Just when Pauline thought she was going to get a break, Minh came in, rushing her out of the camera room. "You ready for a break? Let me show you to your presidential suite, on the very top floor of this building."

Pauline could not get over the view from her suite on the entire 35th floor of the Wailalee Building. The entire Island was visible, even Pinna Parks monstrous roller coaster was noticeable. "Shew," she said, plopping down on the bed, "Am I aloud to rest now?"

"Yes ma'am you are, because I am off work now." Minh unhooked her bluetooth from her ear and removed the belt pack and headset and laid them on the table. "My suite is right under yours, so if you need anything, please use your room phone, because I hate wearing that dang bluetooth and Im not allowed to talk on the actual company phone. Its only for email and storing numbers." She grabbed an airplane shot off of the wet bar. "We start filming tomorrow. You will be escorted back to Delfino Airstip, and the plane carrying the boys will fly in, and you will meet them one by one, shake hands hug yada yada yada. Then, you will have to elimanate one on the airstrip, and one at the end of the day. We film a new episode every two days, so in about 3 to 4 months, giving time for editing, your season will be on the air. Excited?"

"Im still trying to take it all in."

"Well, Im going to leave you alone and let you get some shut eye, we need to have you in hair in make up no later than 7am, to be on the strip by 9. So dont oversleep. See ya in the morning."

Finally, Pauline was able to relax. And breathe. She couldnt wait until tomorrow morning.

**a/n: Pretty nifty so far, huh? Pauline is finally going to be on Peach's celeb level, maybe. Just wait until you see who made the cut to be her new man! And Mario makes a guest appearence on the next episode, and reveals some, um, surprising info about miss Paulina. R&R please and thank you!**

**xoxo miss mia**


	2. Chapter 2:The Boys & 1st Elimination

**a/n: To fully understand this chapter, you will probably have to be familiar with Mario Golf characters. For the bachelors, I wanted to use all humans, and Mario Golf/NES Golf has plenty to chose from. I know the story description said that non humans like DK, Diddy, and Bowser would be present, but you will see where they come in at later. I promise you will not be disappointed, and come on, did you really want to read about Pauline kissing a monkey? :)**

**Chapter Two: The Boys!**

**The First Impressions**

The next morning was almost as exciting as yesterday. Pauline was awakened to a beautiful fresh fruit breakfast in bed, complimentary from her producers, and was styled by the best hair and make up artists in the Mushroom Kingdom. Like clockwork, Minh was there to hurry along her dressing room sessions and get her out and onto the ferry so filming could begin on time.

"Miss Pauline, we need to be done in hair and make up in five minutes, is that what Nessa put on you?" Minh was referring to the pink and white sundress that designer Nessa von T had dressed her in.

"Yes, what, do I need to change into something else."

"No, guess not. Just seems a little cliche...nevermind, yes, we need to get you out of this. Nessa!" Minh was getting frustrated, "Why is she in pink? You know who wears pink dont you? These two girls do not like eachother! Get her into the turqouise mini, it will bring out her hair better!" Thats why Minh was paid the bucks, she caught on quick to Paulines reactions over the Princess and wanted to nip any hissy fits in the butt before they began.

It was a beautiful day on the Isle, and the sun was heating up the Airstrip pretty quick when the two arrived at 9am. Last minute touches were being made on Paulines hair and make up, and the plane could be heard in the distance.

"Ok, Miss Pauline," Marvy was an older toad incharge of filming for the day. "The plane is about 2 minutes away. Position yourself over there with our toad host, right on the x, and when we start filming you will hear ROLLING! I will scream it loud so you can hear it over the engines. Each contestant will approach you one by one, and tell you their names. Ok here we go...ROLLING!" The plane landed on the airstrip, and butterflies began to tingle in Paulines belly.

The planes door dropped open, and the ten contestants came wobbling out. Pauline, however, was not as impressed as she had hoped to be, and her face showed it. Once they had all made it off the plane, they lined up in a row in front of Pauline and the host introduced them.

"Hello lucky bachelors, and welcome to beautiful Isle Delfino. Congratulations on making the cut to fight for the chance to become this lovely little ladies future husband. As you all know, you will be competing to be the one chosen to marry her at the end of the season. Pauline, why dont you introduce yourself?"

"Hello gentlemen, Im Pauline, and it is a pleasure to be standing in front of you today. I just wanted to say congratulations on making it this far, and may the best man win." Looking at the line, she already had a pretty good idea who wasnt making it off the Airstrip.

The host took back over. "Alright Pauline, now that you guys have been 'unofficially' introduced, lets meet your bachelors! When your name is called, please wave for the camera. Charlie, Joe, Waluigi, Harry, Gene, Sonny, Wario, Mark, and Tony...wait, thats only 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8...9 bachelors! We are missing one!" The nine present bachelors did there best to act surprised, looking around at eachother and shrugging there shoulders. Suddenly, a familiar face sticks his head out of the airplane door, and comes bouncing down the steps.

"Dont forget me!" Who would have guessed, Luigi was one of the bachelors! Everybody let out a little chuckle, except for Pauline.

_What in the world is HE doing here? Can I not have something that is my own without THEM having to feel left out?_

"Ok bachelors, now for your first challenge. One of you will be eliminated from the competition before even leaving this Airstrip! They say first impressions are the most important, so your task today is to simply introduce yourself to Pauline. State your name, shake hands, hug, whatever you feel is appropriate, then return to your place in line. When all ten of you have finished, Pauline will make her elimination. We will start with Charlie, and go down the line."

"Hello beautiful, my names Charlie. Thats a beautiful color on you." Charlie gave Pauline a hug as his gesture, not to touchy but not to friendly. She responded with a smile and blushed a little. _Yep, he's staying._

"Hi Pauly, Im Joe. This is a priviledge to be on this beautiful Island with you." Joe gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground a little. She wasnt to impressed with his appearance, he could definately use a haircut, but he did have a nice smile, and a nice tush. _Eh, he's worth a try I guess._

Waluigi never tries to impress anybody, and being on the Mushroom Kingdoms most popular reality show made no difference to him. He struted his long, lanky legs over to Pauline and whispered something into her ear. Despite his looks, she must have liked what she heard, because a big smile came across her face and her knees shook a little bit.

Harry was a little nervouse approaching her, and couldnt look her in the eye. "Wow, youre really pretty. Im Harry." He went in for a hug, but instead shook her hand. _Nothing wrong with being a little shy._

"Hello cutie, why dont you just call this whole charade off, you know youre going to pick me anyways. So why waste everyones time?" Gene kissed her hand and winked at her before returning to his place in line. _Wow, can you say cocky?_

Sonny didnt really say much, he instead gave her a swift little hug and a peck on the cheek. He wasnt much of a fan of talking.

Wario, like his brother Waluigi, didnt try to impress Pauline any. He used the same strategy that Waluigi used, by whispering his introduction into her ears. She looked at him puzzled, and he winked as he turned around and marched his chubby self back to his spot.

Mark and Tony, being rushed by producers, made their introductions together, stating there names and giving quick hugs and pecks on the hand and cheek.

Luigi however, was allowed more time than the other nine, likely due to his super star status. "Hey hey hey Pauline, long time no see." He went in for a hug, but she pulled away. "Whats the matter with you?"

She changed her mind, realizing the cameras were still filming, and continued with the hug. "I know why youre here." She whispered in his ear. He just laughed and returned to the line.

"Now that everyone has had their chance to introduce themselves 'officially' to our bachelorette, it is now time for her to choose who she will take back to the Island with her, and who will get back on the plane and go home."

She took a deep breath and quickly skimmed the line for any last minute suggestions. Their faces were blank and nervous, waiting for her decision. "This isnt easy, you are all very charming individuals, but I have made my decision based on you guys' first impressions..." The line was starting to fidget. "Tony, I dont know if its your lack of words, or your bad comb over, but your first impression wasnt much of an impression. Im sorry, but youve been eliminated from the Bachelorette Game."

Tony looked at the ground, kind of expecting he would be the one to go. He walked over to Pauline and gave her a hug, thanked the producers for putting him on the show, and boarded the plane. When the plane had finally cleared the landing strip, The others were congratulated by Pauline and her host, and gathered around in a circle and made a champaign toast to the game.

Once the plane had taken off, Tony was filmed for his sign off from the show. "This opprotunity, despite how short it was, was amazing. Pauline is a beautiful girl, and I wish her all the luck in this game. Whoever wins this competition should feel lucky to have a woman as beautiful as she."

"CUUUUT!" Everybody applauded the wrap up of the first set filming. Pauline was rushed off the strip back to her suite, to rest for the remainder of the days filming. The boys were escorted back to their Bachelor pad, in an anonymous penthouse in downtown Delfino. They were instructed to meet the host at the entrance of the Wailalee building for their first Date Challenge in 2 hours.

**Date Challenge 1: The Marilyn T Files**

"Welcome to the entrance of the Wailalee Building, one of ToadTelevisions most notorious locations." The host was the nararator for the challenges, while Pauline was resting and preparing for the elimination ceremony later that night. "Some of the Kingdoms most famous television and movie stars have been filmed here, including the infamous and MaximToads #1 most beautiful woman of all time - Marilyn T. In the first year after her death in 1963, her audition reel was stolen by a corrupt employee. Ten years later it was finally recovered and placed into this protective chest to prevent further theft attempts. In her audition tape, Pauline stated that one of the things she would love to do before she died was to see this rare audition reel, because she is a huge Marilyn T fan." He started to hand out sealed manilla envelopes to the men. "Your task today, is to use the map of Delfino Plaza in your envelopes, to locate the toad who has the key for this chest in his possesion. He is hidden somewhere in the city, and your map shows where he is, but it is up to YOU to be the first to make it to the checkpoint. First one to locate the key will win a date with Pauline, to see this rare reel that has never been viewed to the public eye." An air gun was lifted into the air. "On your Mark...get set...go!"

The group scattered like mice, each one taking a different path to find the key. Incase you have never been to Delfino, it is a very confusing and easy place to get lost in if you are not a native. An hour and a half later, the first bachelor made it to the key, but before results could be presented, all nine bachelors had to be present.

Four hours passed before the final bachelor made it to the rooftop of an abandoned market building. The last one to arrive, was Sonny, panting and about to collapse from funning around the city for four hours.

"Congratulations bachelors, you all made it safely to your checkpoint. However, each competition can only have one winner, and the winner of the first Date Challenge, is Luigi!" Everybody let out a disappointing groan, as Luigi did a little victory dance. "Congratulations Luigi, you will win a one on one date with Pauline tomorrow, to stroll the beautiful sands of Gelato Beach. As for the rest of you, you face elimination at tonights elimination ceremony. Good luck."

The entourage made their way back to the private penthouse, worried expressions on their faces, to prepare for the elimination. Only one question was on each persons mind - why was Luigi in this competition?

**a/n: So was that a surprise for ya, Luigi being one of the lucky bachelors? Incase you are wondering what happened to him and Daisy, you will find out during their date tomorrow, and Gelato Beach to boot! Romantic much? One can only wonder if he is there for legitimate reasons. Pauline however, is having a hard time deciding who to eliminate, now that Luigi is in the clear. As for the challenge, yes I agree, it was a little cheesy, but I needed something to coincide with their location. I sense a scheme brewing between Wario and Waluigi...ew, poor Pauly! Next chapter will be posted soon, so R&R and let me know who you think is going home! Who knows, your request may help Pauline make her decision...**

**btw, Marios first guest appearance is coming up right before the ceremony! Producers can be soooo sneaky. **

**xoxo mia**


	3. Chapter 3:2nd Elimination & Mario

**a/n: Yay! Somebody is getting eliminated! If you for some reason skimmed the last chapter and didnt catch it all, Luigi won the first date challenge and is safe from elimination. Pauline knows who she wants to eliminate, but isnt sure if she wants to choose feelings or strategy. In my opinion, she needs to break up the Wario Bros before the game continues any farther. But thats just me. On with the show!**

**Chapter Three: Elimination Ceremony!**

**The Bachelor House, Before the Ceremony**

Back at the house, everyone was showering and dressing in their Sunday best for the ceremony. Everybody seemed to be nervous, except for Luigi, who walked around the house like nothing could touch him. Just after Luigi had finished getting dressed, the doorbell rang.

"Whoa, no way, its Mario!" Charlie, who had answered the door, was stunned. Mario was one of his role models and couldnt believe he was standing face to face with the man.

"I am here to speak to Luigi." Luigi came out into the living room and directed Mario to his bedroom. The others stood around the outside of the door, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, but nothing could be heard.

Gene rolled his eyes and began making a mixed drink at the wet bar. "I dont know about you all, but it looks like something fishy is going on to me."

The cameras were rolling, and the toads were focusing in on Gene, Charlie, Waluigi and Wario, who had gathered in a goup around the wet bar.

"Oh, you didnt hear? Pauline is Mario's ex fiance."

"No way. THAT Mario? Peach's man? Duuuude."

"Yeh, and Luigi has just divorced Daisy. Sooo, I guess he's coming on the show for sloppy seconds, because I heard-" Gene shut up quick as Mario and Luigi opened the bedroom door, and Mario said goodluck to house. Luigi recieved scornful looks from the group as we walked back to the bathroom.

"Dude, do you think Luigi is on here as a pawn? Maybe Princess Peach payed producers to put him on here to throw the game. Swoon Pauline, and dump her at the alter or something crazy."

"It is possible." Waluigi added. "Peach hates Pauly."

Charlies eyes got huge. "Somebody has got to warn her! Once of us has to win the next challenge and tell her! Before its to late!"

**The Ceremony**

Pauline looked as beautiful as ever, in a long black evening gown and her hair in soft falling curls. She stood on an elevated platform, in front of her men, with nothing but a pillar with a stack of stars in between them. She felt pretty confident with the choice she had made, and was ready to lay it down.

"Today was eventful day, wasnt it?" She picked up her stack of stars and smiled at the group. "Unfortunatley, all things must come to an end, and another one of you will be going home tonight. I have in my hand 8 stars, that I will give to 8 very lucky men. Sonny,"

"Yes ma'am."

"You came in last place at the challenge today, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think that should effect how I choose who stays tonight."

Sonny hated public speaking, and hesitated for a moment. "Just because I am slow on my feet doesnt mean that I am not capable of loving someone."

"Luigi, you were the challenge winner. Congratulations. You are safe. Come get your star."

Luigi did the same victory dance he did after winning the challenge, just this time a little quiter. "Thank you."

She wanted to just knock the sillly out him, but also wanted to remain professional for the camera. "The following men are safe from elimination, and when your name is called may come get their star...Charlie, Gene, Harry, Waluigi, Joe, and Sonny, come get your stars. Congratulations."

It was down to the final two. Wario and Mark.

"Its never easy to tell somebody goodbye. Wario, I can see us having potential together. You are dominating and I yearn for someone like that, but you are not healthy, and a longterm relationship depends on if you are healthy enough to survive it. Plus, you are very self absorbent, and a one sided love will never work with me. Mark, something about you just rubs me the wrong way. I feel you are hiding something. A girl just knows. So this last star goes to...Wario."

"YES! Oh thank you, Pretty Pauly! Thank you!"

Pauline twitched a little as he tried to kiss her cheek. "Wario, I have chosen to let you stay here in Delfino with me, but you must agree to work on not being selfish in your relationships." He nodded and joined the remaining bachelors behind her. "Mark, I am sorry. But you must pack your bags and leave the Bachelor house. You have been eliminated from the Bachelorette Game."

Mark refused to hug Pauline as he left the ceremony. Once inside the limo, he was filmed for his sign off. "You know what, it doesnt bother me one bit that she didnt choose to keep me. She may look good on your tv screen, but she is busted up close. Whoever wins this game better put a bag over her head before the wedding!"

Meanwhile, back at the ceremony, Pauline was hugging her remaining contestants, and they all shared another champaigne toast. If they keep at this rate, by the end of the season theyll all be alcoholics.

**Gelato Beach and a Confession**

Pauline awoke the next morning dreading the events that lay ahead. Today was her date with Luigi to Gelato Beach. Her assistant had called her to let her know to wear a bikini, the sexier the better, and pair of shorts over her bottom piece. The producers were going to film Luigi and Pauline walking along side the beach and splashing in the water, so she needed to dress for the occasion. Minh mentioned she would have no make up artist or stylist today, so they could capture the natural look. Pauline showered and got dressed in her best bikini, daisy dukes, and sunglasses, and met her assistant in the lobby for the ferry ride to Gelato Beach, where she would meet Luigi.

In the bachelor house, Luigi was about to walk out the door, a camera man and the house assistant close behind him. A few of the men wished him luck, while others instead scorned him.

Once at the beach, the two were let loose to wander. Luigi said there was something he wanted to show her in their private bungalow, where a movie was rolling on a projection screen. When Pauline saw her surprise she couldnt help but let out a little shriek.

"Oh my, Marilyns audition reel! Luigi, Ive wanted to see this since I was a little girl, how on earth did you know?"

"This was what we competed for at the challenge, to find the key to open the safe chest that this was in." She gave him a big hug, and the two sat down on the blanket and watched the reel. Halfway through, she couldnt help but ask him why he was here. "Well," he began. "Daisy and I divorced a few months back. We kept it a secret until it leaked to the Mushroom Inquirer last week. While we were seperated I called the production company and asked if there was room for me on this show, since I caught wind that you were going to be on here. When you and Mario dated, I always had a little crush on you, but when you two split up I was to scared to say anything, so I decided this was my second chance. Now or never." 

She felt flattered, and understood where she was coming from, because she had also a tiny crush on him in the past. But that was then and this was now, those feelings were no longer there. Still, she decided that it wouldnt be to terrible to see if he was a bad kisser or not. He leaned in for the kiss, and Pauline gave him a little tongue to one up her two princess rivals watching back home. However, she got a little wrapped up in his mouth. _Oh my, that was amazing._

After the reel was up, producers ended the date and and hustled Pauline back to her suite. It was almost time for the next challenge, that would also take place on Gelato Beach.

**Date Challenge #2 : The Koopa Puzzle with special host Kooper**

Kooper felt honored that he was asked to be a guest host for the show. He never missed an episode!

"Welcome, lucky bachelors, to Gelato Beach! World famous for its white sands, and gigantic watermelons. Today, you will race to solve the Koopa Puzzle ; each board has 4 holes and 4 koopa shells. Your goal is to a shell into each hole. When all 4 holes are filled, another board will appear, and you will repeat the same goal. Whoever finishes the third and final board first will be the next Date winner, and will be safe from elimination. Luigi, since you were the last challenge winner, you are not allowed to compete this one. When the air horn sounds, you will be good to go. Ready...set...GO!"

Gene, Wario, Waluigi, and Charlie were determined to win this competition. One of them had to, to warn Pauline of Luigi's plan to throw the game, and when the final board had been finished all you could here were joyful screams and victory shouts. Charlie had won!

The air horn went off, and kooper hovered over to Charlie's board. "Congratulations Charlie, you are the Date Challenge winner! Tomorrow night you will enjoy a romantic dinner date with Pauline in downtown Delfino, at the Wild Watermelon, a Gelato-inspired restuarant offering many island dishes made with famous Gelato watermelon."

Charlie was so excited, he was about to cry. "I cant wait. Its going to be truly amazing to have some personal time with Pauline." Wario, Waluigi, and Gene high fived and congratulated him. Maybe their plan would work! If Charlie didnt chicken out.

"Charlie, you are safe from elimination. As for the rest of you, good luck at the elimination ceremony."

**The Bachelor House**

The bachelors are allowed to leave the house, as long as they leave in groups and are escorted by security. Luigi, Harry, and Sonny, go out almost every night to various clubs around the Island. The others usually stay inside and gossip about eachother.

"So, you gonna tell her tomorrow night?" Wario and Waluigi were persistant on using Charlie to carry out their dirty deeds. "We may not have another chance."

"I dont want to upset her. Besides, I dont really think it is my place to say anything." Charlie didnt want to hurt his chances with Pauline.

"Well, Id rather her hate you than me." Said Gene standing up from the sofa. "Im going to bed, you guys have a great night."

**Paulines Presidential Suite**

Upon recieving the news that Charlie had won the Date Challenge, and not someone icky like the Warios, she let out a huge sigh of relief. "So me and Charlie are going out tomorrow night?"

"No, not exactly." Minh was downing more airplane shots. "The script was the hosts says tomorrow, but we film for two days, then off two days, on 2, off 2, you get the picture. So technically, in two days, you will go on a date. But still, you need to be thinking about who you are going to eliminate. Charlie is safe, the others are not. Have a good two days off, and call if you need anything." She took the elevator down to her suite and Pauline curled up in bed. She couldnt wait for her date with Charlie, but everytime she closed her eyes Luigi crossed her mind.

Who knew having so many men want you would be so hard?...

**a/n: Yeh, Mark was sort of a useless character, but hes gone now so its alright. How dare he insult her like that just cause she didnt want him! Im super excited that Charlie won a Date Challenge, however I dont agree with him starting stuff up with Luigi, especially if he isnt sure hes trying to throw the game. Plus, Im sure the mysterious visit from Mario has everybody wanting to know what is going on in the House. Pauline is super happy with this chapters results, I think she may really like Charlie. Please Pauline, pick love not strategy! What does she see in Wario and Waluigi anyways? R&R please and check back soon for a new chapterrrr!**

**xoxo mia**


	4. Chapter 4:Double Elimi & a catfight

**a/n: Finally, another update! Pauline is super excited to go on her date with Charlie, but theres just something about Luigi she cant shake. A rumor in the House may be about to surface. Producers surprise Pauly with a double elimination at the next ceremony, which has her highly upset. (send the Warios home please!) The group goes out for a night on the town at Sirenna Beach Casino, where a run in with two famous rivals causes a meltdown between a certain cast member. Special host Donkey Kong. Enjoy! **

**The Ceremony**

"What do you mean double elimination? Right now? At the last minute?" Pauline was furious when producers sprung on her the news of the double elimination for tonights elimination ceremony.

"Theyve got to cut some air time out of your season, so they are having a double elimination tonight, and maybe one later down the road." Minh was trying to explain to her, "Theyre releasing a new Peach miniseries about her and Mario and they have to clear that air time for her. This show may be popular, but it isnt anything compared to her name."

Sonny, Joe, Gene, Harry, Luigi, the Wario Brothers, and Charlie were patiently awaiting for Paulines entrance. They were stunned when they saw how beatiful she looked in a white flowing gown and her hair in a romantic updo.

"Before I start, I just want to say how much each and everyone of you are beginning to mean to me. You are all great men, but unfortunately two of you will be going home tonight." The men looked around at eachother with mouths open. Two? "Charlie, you were the winner of this weeks date challenge. You are safe from elimination. Come get your star."

Charlie gave her a little pack on the cheek, and she blushed.

"I have 5 stars in my hand, and 7 men in front of me. Gene, I havent really got to know anything about you, but with looks like yours I cant think about sending you home this early. Come get your star. Joe, you may need a haircut, but Im feeling your personality. Come get your star. Wario, we are so much alike, it scares me sometimes. Come get your star. Luigi, I dont know what to say about you, except wow. Come get your star."

Sonny, Harry, and Waluigi were left standing. Only one star left.

"I only have one star in my hand, and 3 potential lovers. Sonny, you are a kind individual but you have to speak up more. Harry, I dont know what it is about you, but we just dont click. And Waluigi, you know the right things to say but youre a little to rough around the edges for me...but edges I can fix. Waluigi, come get your star."

Waluigi fell to his knees, thanking the sky. He hugged Pauline, and took his place with the other men.

"Sonny, Harry, Im sorry, but you have been eliminated from the Bachelorette Game."

Sonny and Harry approached Pauline for hugs, and tried to hide their faces of defeat. When they were in the limo they were filmed one final time for their sign off.

Harry was just thankful for the chance to be on the show. "I just want to say thank you producers for this chance, Im extremely thankful to have made it this far. Pauline is a beautiful woman and I hope she meets the right guy on here. Thank you Mushroom Kingdom for watching."

Sonny, on the other hand, was silent. A tear ran down his cheek. "Im shy, I cant help that. And I kick myself for letting that get in the way of having something with Pauline. I will always regret it."

Back at the ceremony, Pauline hugged her men, and enjoyed another champaigne toast.

**The Bachelor House**

"Wow, only 6 of us left, next it will just be the final 5!" Charlie was pumped. He was starting to feel like he had this thing in the bag.

Luigi hadnt been back for 3 minutes, and he was already rounding up his entourage to hit the town. "Who coming with me? Grand Pianta Station is having ladies night and asked if any of us would stop by for meet and greet."

Gene looked up from his magazine. "Ladies night, eh? What the heck, I will go with ya. You in Charlie? Joe?" The others shooke their heads. "Suit yourselves. Come on my man Luigi."

"Hes an idiot. Thats who she needs to eliminate next." Wario was chowing down on a sandwich.

The assistant toad for the bachelors opened the door. "Hey guys, wheres Luigi and Gene?"

"They went out. Whats up?"

"Tonight you are going on your date with Pauline, I will escort you over to her at the Wailalee Lobby in about 35 minutes so get dressed quickly. You will escorted in a private car to the Wild Watermelon downtown. Now, Pauline is far enough into the game where she will be allowed to invite you guys back to her room after dates, and stop by here to visit you guys. Charlie, if she invites you back to her room, it is up to you to accept. The challenge tomorrow is one of strength, so please rest tonight. To bad Luigi and Gene arent here to hear this. You will meet us down at the beach by the lighthouse tomorrow morning at 6am. So be prompt. Charlie, you will be able to sleep in since you are not allowed to compete in this challenge. So Charlie, I will see you in 35."

**The Wild Watermelon and Charlie**

"Welcome to the Wild Watermelon! Authentic Gelato cuisine and drinks. What can I get you two tonight?"

"Oh, I would like the Baked Salmon and Watermelon, no rine please, extra salt on the melon. And how about a watermelon margarita with a sugar rim instead of salt please."

"And you sir?"

"Same. Just scratch the margarita and bring me a watermelon punch. Im not old enough to drink." Charlie couldnt focus on anything because of Pauline. She looked amazing in a navy blue sundress with a white tweed jacket. Her hair was down and straight, and her skin sparkled in the colored chandleir lights. "Pauline, I just want to get this out in the open, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever layed my eyes on. This beautiful date, its an honor."

Pauline blushed. "Charlie, theres something about you I really like. So lets be open with eachother. What made you try out for this show?"

"Well, me and my ex split. She got accepted for some internship at the castle with the Princess, security or something. Her name was Plum. I just realized one day that I want to meet the one, and settle down, so I decided to give this show a shot. Its not like I really had much to lose. So I heard something in the house, and I just wanted to see if it was correct."

"Here we go guys, two Salmon and Watermelon platters, one no rine, one with a watermelon margarita, no salt but extra sugar on the rim, one with a watermelon punch, and heres a shaker for your extra salt. You all enjoy." The food was beautiful!

"Wow, this is the most gorgeous margarita I have ever seen! Go ahead, what were you saying?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "I heard youre Marios ex girlfriend."

"Yehhh, I mean we dated for a while yeh, but all good things come to an end. You would tell me if there was something fishy going on in the house right?"

Charlie almost choked on his melon. "Yeh of course, I mean, if there was anything."

Pauline chowed down on her salmon. "Why is Luigi in the house?"

"I really dont know. Mario came by the other day to talk to him but thats all I know."

"I dont believe you. What else do you know?"

Charlie began to sweat. "Wario and Waluigi think that Luigi is a pawn. That maybe producers were paid off so he could throw the game, ya know, like by Peach or something crazy. I dont believe it though."

The two continued to chat through out the date. Pauline now understood why Luigi was there, randomly. Everything was beginning to make sense. As producers gave the signal to wrap up, Pauline invited him to her room.

"You want me to spend the night with you?" Pauline nodded her head. "Oh boy. Of course I will."

As the two took the elevator up to Paulines penthouse, they exchanged loving kisses and passionate hugs. The door shut, and all of Paulines worries disappeared.

**Date Challenge #3 with guest host DK**

The next morning, bright and early at 6am, the 5 remaining bachelors were up and ready for the next Date Challenge. Donkey Kong, who wasnt a very big fan of the show, but a HUGE fan of Pauline, was the special guest host. A boxing ring was set up on the beach, and everybody sensed that a boxing ring plus DK could not be a very pleasant experience. Charlie, since he was excused from this challenge, was sleeping in with Pauline.

"Good morning bachelors, and welcome to your new Date Challenge. This is Donkey Kong, a former aquaintance of Miss Pauline. Todays challenge is simple, whoever can stay in the ring the longest with him wins a date with Pauline. Everybody glove up, and may the best man win." The host was chuckling a little at the frightened faces of the bachelors.

The air horn sounded and each man, starting with Waluigi, only lasted mere seconds in the ring with Donkey Kong. I mean, come on, hes a beast! When everybody had had their turn, the host gave the final times.

"Wario, with a time of 10.8 seconds, you are the winner of this weeks Date Challenge. You will win a date with Pauline to a Mushroom Kingdom Navy boxing match at Ricco Harbor. You are also safe from elimination at the next elimination ceremony. Congratulations."

Wario did that sly laugh he is world famous for. "Hahahahaha, Pauline is going to be mine."

**The Cast Goes Out to Sirenna Casino**

To take some of the stress off from filming, the cast was granted a night out on the town, and Pauline chose to visit to casino at Sirenna Beach. Since the boos had left the beach, the casino and hotel were remodled and were back open for business.

The place was crowded to the max, with a red carpet laid out to welcome the cast. They flashed their VIP passes at the door and were escorted inside by body guards. Once inside, Paulin hit the bar for some drinks. Joe went with her to help carry them and get some personal time in.

"Hi I need one watermelon margarita, no salt on the rim but extra sugar. 3 Delfino original brews, bottle please, bottled water, and 4 watermelon vodka sours."

"So Charlie, did ya tell her?" Waluigi was eyeing the craps table.

"Yeh."

"And she said..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "She doesnt care. She said shes planning on sending him home soon anyways. Just keeping him around for ratings and what not. Oh...my...look guys." Charlie pointed up to the upper balcony at one of the VIP rooms. Princess Peach and Daisy were on the balcony, overlooking the party down below.

Gene looked over his sunglasses and gasped. "Wow, they are stunning pieces of females, arent they." The princesses had short mini strapless dresses on with matching 4 inch heels, and their hair was worn down and straightened. "Has Luigi seen them?"

Waluigi butted in. "I wouldnt worry about Luigi seeing them, I would be more worried about Pauline." Just then she and Joe returned with the tray of drinks.

"Whats everybody looking at?" Pauline turned to look at the balcony that the men had been staring down. "Oh jesus, you have GOT to be kidding me." She took two tube shots from a waitress walking by and downed them both. "Who wants to go dance with me?"

Charlie, Pauline, Gene, and Joe hit the dance floor behind the slot machines. Daisy had caught sight of Luigi at the bar and was making her way down to talk to him.

"Hey Weegie." He turned around, surprised to hear her voice. "Can I join you?"

"Oh, uhm, yeh sure. Whats up Daisy."

"Just been kinda lonely since the divorce and all. Missed ya."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Bartender, I need another Lava shot, up. Well, you should of though about that before you decided to have a little slumber party with Roy-"

"Weegie please. Peach and I are here for tonight, then were flying back out to Sarasaland in the morning. Stay with me. Our room is on the top floor. Nobody will even know youre hear. I mean, look," she said pointing to Pauline on the dance floor. "Shes got enough men, she wont even notice youre gone."

Luigi thought hard for a moment. He downed his Lava shot and shook his head. "Daisy, Im in love with Pauline. I really am. This isnt showbiz talking, or the liquor, I really think Im falling in love with her. You two have a safe flight back to Sarasaland and tell your father and Peach I said hey." He got up from the bar and walked into the crowd of people, disappearing from Daisys sight. She tried to hold back her tears.

Meanwhile, Peach had noticed the drunken Pauline and was approaching her about a tabloid that had been printed in the Inquirer. She walked up behind Pauline and jerked her around by her shoulder. "Just who do you think you are, Pauline?"

"Uh, excuse me PRINCESS, but dont you dare lay your hands on me."

"Dont you dare reveal my personal relationship issues to the public. What goes on with me and Mario, and Daisys divorce proceedings have nothing to do with you and your show. You think just cause you get to act like a whore on national television that you are on the same level as me. Well youre not, and you never will be. This, is fame. What you got going on here is shame."

Pauline pushed Peach to the floor. "YOU TOOK MY FIANCE! RED HANDED OUT FROM UNDER ME! I WAS HAVING A BABY!" She straddled her and began choking her. "Peach, you took the only thing I had worth living for in my life, and you try to judge ME? You need to look in the mirror-" Security grabbed her off the Princess and police cuffed her.

Daisy, who was in the VIP booth was unaware of the events taking place downstairs. She left the booth to use the restroom, but walked into the wrong one.

"Whoa, lady, watch were you are going!" Charlie was zipping his pants after taking a whiz when Daisy walked in. 

"Oh my...Im so sorry. Im Daisy-"

"Of Sarasaland? Luigis ex wife. Wow, I have one of your centerfolds on my wall back home. Youre gorgeous, and even more in person. Hey will you sign my-" Before he could even get the VIP pass out off his wallet Daisy was on him like bees to honey. "Whoa..."

Daisy winked at him. "So, I got a room on the top floor of this casino...wanna come up?"

Police were having a rough time getting Pauline in the car. Finally, she gave up her struggle and police drove away with her to the ferry that would take her to downtown Delfino Police Headquarters. The bachelors were standing outside the casino with the Princess (who EMT was taking care of), various news reporters, and Minh T. ToadTelevision owner Marco T had flown in on his private helicopter.

"Somebody had got some explaining to do! Why is my bachelorette being taking away in a police car?"

Minh decided she would be the best one to handle the situation. "The Princess was here sir, and they have personal beef with eachother-"

"Peach's attorney is pressing assault charges! You call that personal beef? YOU are paying her bail, NOT ME!" He turned to Peach. "Your highness, I apologize sincerely. If there is anything that ToadTV can do, please let me know." 

"Ok I need all the bachelors on the ferry back to Delfino Plaza NOW...where is Charlie?" The men looked around at eachother confused. Noobody knew where he was. "Well its not like he wont turn up. Ill come back over and fetch him in the morning. We need to go get Pauline out of jail first." 

**a/n: Pauline was about to whoop the peaches out of Peach! Thank god security stepped in before someone seriously got hurt. Looks like Charlie may have some issues to settle when he gets back to house. Shouldnt be messing with females that arent Pauly. Lets just hope that Minh can afford her bail, if not the show may have to be cancelled. R&R and check back soon for the next elimination ceremony. I think its pretty obvious whos going to be leaving the house. **

**xoxo mia**


	5. Chapter 5:Elimination & Luigs Outburst

**a/n: Wow guys, these three girls DO NOT need to be out in public without lots and lots of security around! This is a short chapter, but dont be to sad, the next will make up for it. Enjoy!**

**Delfino Regional Jail 4:45 am**

Pauline felt a little ashamed as she walked out of the detaining room of the jail towards Minh, whose arms were crossed.

Minh just shook her head. "You better be glad that these producers want drama like this, or your show would have been cancelled." The two exited the building and got into a private car. "The Wailalee Building, please."

"So Mr. Marco isnt upset with me?"

"Well, yes and no. Peach wants to press assault charges, but I am sure he will get out of this somehow. He always does. In the meantime, you need to get home and rest, we have an elimination ceremony to film soon."

**The House, the Next Morning**

Charlie came sneaking in the bachelor house at bout 10 am, hoping nobody would see him. Figuring everybody would be asleep from the night before, he opened the door and looked around, unfortunately being greeted by the complete opposite. Everybody in the house was up.

"Well well well look who the cat drug in. Where ya been?" Gene was munching on a bagle.

"Um, I got lost on the beach." Charlie tried to scurry away to his bedroom, but it didnt work.

"Yeh, suuuuure. You expect Pauline to believe that? Everybody knows where you were at, its no big secret. Theres pics of you and Daisy leaving the bathroom at the casino all over the web."

The boys assistant came in, looking pretty rushed. "Luigi, is Luigi up?"

"Yes Im over here in the kitchen."

"Miss Pauline wants to talk to you in her suite. She says it pretty important." The assistant escorted Luigi to the car that would drive him to her suite.

**Paulines Suite**

"Good morning Luigi, come sit with me." She patted the bed beside her and Luigi made himself comfortable. "As you know there is an elimination ceremony today, and Im not sure who I am sending home. I was going to split up the Wario brothers, but Wario is safe, plus there are some questions I need to ask you before I decide to eliminate Waluigi. What are your intentions in this game Luigi?"

"What do you mean Pauline?"

"There are rumors in the house, Luigi, about you. People are saying that producers were paid off to put you on here."

Luigi laughed. "And why would someone do that?"

"To throw the game. Princess Toadstool paid you off didnt she? Do NOT lie to me." 

"I swear with my life Pauline that she didnt. Im here because Im falling in love with you-"

"Then why would Charlie tell me that? For poops and giggles?" Pauline was getting upset quickly.

"Charlie? Youre going to believe Charlie, of all people? Do you remember a thing from last night?"

"I remember coming to, and I was in a jail cell, and Minh was filling out my release papers with the bondsman-"

"And where was Charlie?" Luigi was about to expose Charlies adventure with Daisy, that is, if Pauline would listen. "The rest of us were being escorted back to the House, but Charlie never left Sirenna Beach. You should ask him why. Might be in your best interest."

"Charlie is safe, he isnt going anywhere. Im in love with him-"

"Youre wasting your time. And I hate to see it happen." Luigi got up and left her room. He wanted Pauline to see the things that he did, but it didnt look like it was going to happen before the ceremony.

**The Elimination Ceremony**

"Before we start, I just want to apologize to both you guys, and my viewers, for my actions at Sirenna Beach Casino. It was not very lady like, and I should have handled the situation in a more professional manner. Also, each week that passes by becomes harder and harder to choose between you. Wario, you were the challenge winner this week, and are safe from elimination. Come get your star."

"You will not be disappointed, Pretty Pauly, I promise." Wario winked at the other guys and took his place behind Pauline.

"Gene, come get your star...Waluigi, come get your star...Luigi, come get your star..."

As Luigi approached her for his star, he whispered in her ear, "trust me Pauline...he isnt worth it."

"Two wonderful, caring men are left, but I only have one star in my hand. Joe, you are so unbelievably sweet, and your words are touching. But I feel like youre my brother, and I cant bring myself to care for you like I do the other men in this game. Charlie, wow, my connection with you is so strong. Im falling in love, I know it. But people talk, and I know that you know something, and youre not being completely honest with me. I see it now, when I look at you, the way your are fidgeting and playing with your pockets. Look me in the eye, if you are hiding something, I need to know. Secrets dont make friends, they make enemies...and thats why Im giving you the chance to tell me. So we dont become enemies."

Charlie started to cry a little bit, and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Wow, you are an amazing woman Pauline-" 

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Luigi bursted from behind the two. "You are SERIOUSLY going to keep him? How DUMB are you Pauline?"

"Luigi, man, what are you doi-"

"DONT talk to me Charlie. You know what Im talking about. Its not my place to tell her, its yours. And if you hurt her, Im coming after you." Luigi stormed off camera and into the dressing room. Pauline was confused.

"Charlie...what is going on?"

The other bachelors knew it, even Joe, but nobody had the heart to tell her. Charlie searched for the right words.

"Nothing is going on babe. Theyre just jelous."

'

Joe hugged Pauline and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His sign off was short, sweet, and to the point. "So much crap is about to hit the fan in that house, Im glad I got out when I did. Good luck Pauline, and hope Charlie doesnt continue this charade with you."

"Congratulations guys, and welcome to the final five! From here on out there will be no Date Challenges, so everyone needs to be on their toes. Wario, since you were the final Date Challenge winner, you have a won a night with me in my suite. So lets go!" Minh escorted Wario and Pauline off camera and up to her suite. The toad host took over after they had left.

"You guys, should head back to the house and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow you will all go out on another group outing with Pauline to Pinna Park - Home of the Mushroom Kingdoms tallest and fastest roller coaster. You guys better step your game out if want to earn Paulines attention and win this game. Nobody is safe from elimination now."

**The Bachelor House**

"Luigi man, how can you do that!-"

"How can you sleep with my ex wife? Especially when you are on this show! Thats basically cheating!"

Charlie sat down on the sofa and pulled at his hair. "I made a mistake, ok? I mean, its Daisy of freaking Sarasaland! Shes beautiful! I have her centerfold from PlayToad right above my bed...its like a dream come true.."

"You have got yourself into a hole my brother, you are gonna have to find your own way out." Gene downed a Lava shot and walked into the bathroom.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Daisys been blowing my phone up all day!"

Luigi sighed. "Do you want Pauline,or Daisy?"

**Paulines Suite and Wario**

Meanwhile, back at Paulines Wailalee suite, the two are about to get under the covers to watch a movie. Pauline isnt thrilled to be sharing her bed with Wario, but she may be able to use him to get some important info about the House.

"So, whats this about Charlie that I keep hearing? Did something happen at the club?" She stuffed her mouth full of popcorn.

"Well, I can tell you straight up that Luigi cares about you for real, and Charlie is playing you. But its up to you to believe me."

Pauline was having a hard time believing this rubbish about her man Charlie. He was the one that she was considering keeping around until the end, especially after they way they connected that night in her suite. After all, the guys in the house knew she was feeling a connection to him and of course they would lie to get him out of the house. Hes a threat to them.

"If something is going on then he will tell me, until then, I remain firm on Luigi being a pawn."

Wario chuckled to himself. "Suit yourself then Pauly, but dont come crying to me."

**a/n: Sorry for the short chappie. The next chapter, which includes the trip to Pinna Park, is going to be super duper dramatic and needs a whole chapter just for itself. Peach and Daisy are back, including Mario, and somebody is on the verge of breaking. Another double elimination is next. Will Pauline keep the Wario Brothers around or kick Charlie to the curb? Poor Luigi, what if Pauline keeps Charlie and sends him packing? Only a few more chapters left until the end of the season! Anybody have any guesses for who she may pick? R&R please!**

**xoxo miamiamia**


	6. Chapter 6:Pina Park,Double Elimi & Baby?

**a/n: So joe is gone. He seemed like a pretty nice fella, guess Pauly just wasnt feeling him. The final 5 and Pauly are about to take a group outing to Pina Park, but another dramatic run-in is about to make a lot of feelings come to the surface. Lets just hope Pauline doesnt get arrested again. Enjoy!**

**Pina Park**

The group arrived outside the main gates of Isle Delfinos Pina Park bright and early around 10am. Word had spread that the cast would be spending the day there, and many citizens and fans of the show had come out to see them. Pauline posed for pictures and signed autographs for about an hour before even making it past the security gates. Once inside, the group turned into 5 year old kids again, having the time of their lives.

The purple farris wheel had Paulines panties all in a wad, and was the first thing she wanted to ride. Wario and Waluigi were convinced on sitting every ride out, cause amusement parks (or anything to do with the word fun) was kryptonite to them. So Pauline, Charlie, Gene and Luigi boarded the 4-man car and enjoyed their 2 minute ride on the farris wheel.

"Ohhhhhh lord," said Luigi, staring over the rail, "Im scared of heights."

The four rode many other rides before deciding to grab a bite to eat at the Pina Cafe, a small restuarant inside the park, located right under the coaster.

"So, how does it feel to be the final 5?" Pauline was chowing down on a huge chili dog, her favorite.

Wario and Waluigi were to consumed in their food to answer her question, so Gene spoke up first. "I have to say Pauline, you know how to win some men over. I know me and you havent had very much personal time together, but I mean I still feel just as connected to you. You are so beautiful, I would hate to see anyone, especially someone sitting at this table right this very second, hurt you in any form or fashion. It would kill me." He shot a hateful glance at Charlie.

"Aw, well thank you so much Gene. Anybody else?"

"Pauline, I just hope whoever you choose to marry you at the end of all this is the right one for you. Someone who can appreciate you and treat you just like a princess, not someone who subsitutes one for you." Luigi took a huge bit out of his cheeseburger.

Charlie was starting to sweat on his forehead, and not from the heat of the Island. His one vibrated, and the text brought a discreet smile to his face. "Hey, Im gonna run to the bathroom real quick, will you guys be here for a while?"

Pauline shoved the last bit of chili dog into her mouth and wiped her hands with a wetnap. "Yeh, actually Gene and I are going to ride the roller coaster to get a little alone time in. The boys will be here until I get back though. Come on Gene, lets go." She grabbed Genes hand and led him towards the coaster.

"Shew," said Luigi, "better him than me. I hate roller coasters."

Wario and Waluigi had just came back to the table with their second plate of food. "Where do you think youre running off to?" Wario asked Charlie.

"To the bathroom-"

"No youre not." Luigi knew better.

"Yeh, actually, I am. You guys need to mind your own business before you get hurt." He grabbed his soda and left the cafe.

Waluigi burst into hysterical laughter. "Yeh right, love to see him try."

Charlie looked over his shoulder about five times before walking into the womens bathroom in the childrens section of the park.

"Hi there cutie." Daisy was standing beside the hand dryer. "Peach and Mario went to ride the coaster. Im scared of heights so I thought Id text and say whats up?" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Have you told Pauline yet?"

"Nope, and get myself kicked off this show? Babe, I have it so good right now. This is just the kind of media attention I need. Then when all this is said and done, me and you will move into your castle back in Sarasaland and I can start acting full time." Daisy let out a little giggle as he lifted her onto the sink. "Then maybe, just maybe, we can get married."

"What if Pauline picks you as her husband?" She made a cute little pouty face and Charlie gave her a long kiss.

"Then Ill leave her at the alter, like a fool! Look at how much my name will be worth then!"

Meanwhile, back at the coaster Gene and Pauline were just getting strapped into their car, when suddenly Pauline let out a shriek.

Gene flinced a little at the sound. "Whoa Pauly, whats wrong with you? Chili dog not hitting you right?"

"Peach...and Mario are in the front car, look." She pointed through the heads. "Mario cant see me! You dont understand Gene-"

"Babe, chill, theres 4 cars in between us, they will never notice-"

"Hey Pauline!" A paparazzi yelled as twelve different cameras went off. Just then Peach and Mario looked back and saw the two. Before anything could be said the coaster took off. As soon as it came to a stop Pauline yanked Gene out of the car and ran down the steps to the parks midway.

"Pauline, where ya going?" Mario was chasing the two down. Finally Pauline was trapped between fans wanting an autograph and Mario and his Princess caught up to her. "Pauline, I just want to talk to you! How ya been?"

She couldnt help but stare at Peach. "Ive been great. Its been a rough year and a half but I am making it."

"Peach wanted to say something to you." Mario pushed Peach in front of him, forcefully, because in reality Peach didnt want to talk to Pauline. "Go head Peachy Pie, its alright. She wont hurt you anymore."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Sorry for busting you out like that at Sirenna Casino the other night. Ive dropped the charges with my attorney. I should be more mature next time. Alright there, I did it, now Im going to find Daisy."

"See Pauline, now was that so bad. Shew, that coaster is a doosie! Well, good luck with the show, see ya around." He turned to walk away, but Pauline wasnt finished.

"Wheres my child at? If you and Peach are here, then whos watching Baby Mario? That was the agreement when I signed him over to you. I think your exact plea to me on the phone was 'please sign him over to me, so word doesnt spread in the Kingdom that I fathered a child while I was engaged to their Princess.' So where is he?"

Mario looked to the ground and took a deep breath. "Toadsworth has him, back at the resort. Actually I think he took him to Gelato Beach for the last day of the Watermelon Festival."

Genes eyes were huge. "You have a kid?"

"This conversation DOES NOT leave this circle. Ill have it cut from the editing too. This is protected under law, so you cant tell anyone, or Peach will have you thrown in jail, got it?" Pauline was holding back her tears. She turned back to Mario. "Can I just see him before you leave?"

"Pauline, you know Peach will never go for that. I wish I could." Mario was holding back his tears too. As much as he loved the Princess, Pauline was the mother of his only son, and they had atleast that connection if no other. If it were up to him he would always let her see him, every second of every day, but Peach resented Pauline with all her being and would never allow it. "I have to go. Pauline dont cry, Im so sorry."

Mario walked away from her and Gene, and she collapsed into Genes arms crying. "I want to go back to my suite. Im calling Minh to come get me, shes not far away, will you round up the boys and meet me back at the island." Pauline put her phone up to her ear and ran off crying. Gene couldnt believe what had just happened.

Charlie and Daisy were still making out in the bathroom when Peach texted Daisy. "Drats! I have to go, but I will text you tonight. Peach said Mario just ran into Pauline and now hes crying and they are flying out in 45 minutes back to her castle." She gave him one more kiss.

"Aw man, so soon? Well Ill miss you. Have a safe trip!" just as the two were exiting the bathroom Gene frantically ran by. "Oh crap!" He tried to dodge back into the bathroom but he had already been spotted. Daisy just gasped and froze. "RUN DAISY!" She took off.

"Dude, Im not even going to ask right now. We need to get Luigi and the Warios back to the entrance, theres a ferry coming to pick us up. Pauline just ran into Mario and man some crazy stuff just went down!" Gene looked over his shoulder and saw Daisy at a cotton candy stand with Peach and a stressed out Mario. "Dang, can their dresses get any shorter?"

"Please man, dont tell Pauline you saw me with Daisy. Im begging ya, were bros-"

"One, Im not your bro. Two, its not my place. If youre cheating on Pauline, then thats on you."

Charlie felt awful about himself, deep down he honestly did. Pauline or Princess Daisy? He didnt want to hurt either, but he kind of enjoyed being a player.

Once the 5 had been rounded up and were waiting at the entrance for the ferry, their assistant explained to them that the elimination ceremony was moved up, and would be filmed in about 3 hours after returning to shore. Which was odd because they were usually filmed at night. Charlie had a gut feeling that he was going home.

**The Quick Elimination Ceremony**

This elimination ceremony was unlike the others. For some reason everyone was being abnormaly rushed around. The only bachelors brought into the ceremony were Wario and Waluigi.

Pauline still looked as stunning as ever, in a pink sun dress with black heels. He hair was in a beehive.

"Wario, Waluigi, Im sure you are wondering why you have been brought into this room by yourselves. I have 5 wonderful men in my house, but only 3 stars, and unfortunately you two will not be receiving a star. Im sorry, but you have been elminated from the Bachelorette Game."

"Youre kidding me right?" Waluigi threw his hat to the ground and Wario punched the wall.

"You are a fool! You are being played on your own game and cant even see it!" Wario was furios, and was now up in Paulines face. Security pulled him off and escorted the two off camera.

They were not filmed for a sign off.

"Why does everybody keep saying Im being played?" Pauline poured herself a glass of champaigne. "I knew it was Luigi!"

**a/n: TOLD YA THIS CHAPTER WAS D R A M A T I C! All this time, who would have guessed that Baby Mario was Paulines son! Pauline is convinced that Luigi is the player in the house, and that Charlie is in love with her. I just hope she doesnt get hurt. Only two more chapters left until the finale! BTW arent you glad Wario and Waluigi are finally gone? Mario has a little surprise for Pauline in the next chapter, and two bachelors get into a fist fight. R&R and lemme know how its going so far!**

**xoxo mia**


	7. Chapter 7:Press Conference & Surprise!

**a/n: Hello fans! Sorry its been so long without an update! Tension in the house breaks when Charlie is confronted by Luigi and Gene about his rendevous with Daisy at Pina Park. Lets just say someone snaps. The Daisy situation is also brought to Paulines attention, but will she believe it? Mario stops by Paulys suite with a very sweet surprise against Peach's will. Wonder what that will be like? Enjoy!**

**The Bachelor House**

A mild rainshower had engulfed Delfino Plaza, so the boys decided to have a nice evening on the covered balcony of their penthouse. The Warios had just left from returning for their bags. Tension had been brewing all throught the night between the remaining three. Earlier, when the troupe had returned from Pina Park, Gene pulled Luigi into the bedroom and told him everything he had seen and about Charlies plea to keep everything secret. This made Luigis blood boil. He had been drinking heavily, and the more he thought about Charlie the more angry he became.

"Final 3 guys, cant believe its almost over." Charlie was kicked back in a wicker lounge chair, feet on a matching table, and chugging a bottled water. "Wonder what the rest of this week is going to be like..."

Luigi downed his beer. "Pretty hard for you Charlie. Youve got two relationships to take care of now." He walked to the cooler to get another bottle.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Luigi what in the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, little punk, you are playing Pauline for a dumb slut like Daisy! We were only married for a year, why do you think we got divorced? Because she has no sense of fidelity."

"Shut up Luigi, are you mad cause Im sleeping with her now and youre just a name on divorce papers?" Charlie got up in Luigis face. His face was turning bright red and Luigi was not in the mood for this crap.

"Do you want her Charlie? DO YOU? Cause if you do then you need to pack your bags and get the heck off this island and back to wherever you came from! Youre supposed to be here for Pauline, not her. So make up your mind, if this charade keeps up believe me I will go to Pauline myself about this."

Charlie pushed Luigi back a little. "You think Im scared of YOU? The loser brother who does nothing but rides Marios coat tails. You really think Im scared of Yo-"

Charlie, poor thing, didnt even have time to finish. Luigi let have it, right in the mouth. He went spinning back and fell to the ground. Luigi bent over and grabbed him up by the shirt collar. He was screaming in his face.

"I WILL KILL YOU CHARLIE I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL! IM NOT AFRAID TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN PRISON! I BETTER NEVER EVER EVER HEAR MY BROTHERS NAME COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN! GOT IT! AND I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER YOU ARE DEAD MEAT BOY!"

Luigi commenced to wailing on Charlie and Gene tried to pull him off. Once Gene helped him to his feet he threw his beer at the building and stormed into the house. Gene decided he needed to stop this drama once and for all, and hopped in the next taxi to Paulines suite.

**Paulines Suite **

"Gene, wow, wasnt expecting you doll! Come on it." Pauline was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, her hair wet from her recent shower.

Gene wanted to cry when he saw her. She was so beautiful, even in her natural state. He took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Charlie and Luigi just got into a fight-"

"WHAT! Over what? Is Charlie ok?"

"Well, he may still be knocked out on our balcony, but atleast he isnt dead."

"What in the world is Luigis problem! Is he trying to kill him or something!"

"Actually, Luigi did it over you. Charlie is dating Daisy-"

"Whoa what? Dating Daisy of Sarasaland? Thats impossible!" She laughed and sat down indian style on her bed. "Charlie isnt dating anyone technically, he isnt allowed to while under contract on this show. You and Luigi got some scheme going to turn me against him?"

"Pauline, seriously. I caught him and Daisy together in the bathroom at Pina Park earlier today, I swear on my life! Im telling you to warn you so you dont get hurt. I know I cant make my decisions for you, but please consider what I have said over the next few days until the next elimination ceremony. Im begging you."

Pauline was confused. "Gene, Im not buying this. Yes, I know, something is fishy about Charlie, but he isnt seeing Daisy. Im very disappointed in you that you would lie about something like this-"

"IT ISNT A LIE PAULINE! How much more of this bull crap are you going to fall for before you realize what it going on?" He stood up and grabbed a handful of his hair. "I want off this show, I cant do this anymore."

Gene took his taxi back to the House and packed his bags. Luigi was sleeping off his intoxication and Charlie was asleep on the couch, where I guess he made it to before passing back out. He left the House with a loud slam of the door.

**Press Conference with Pauline**

"Pauline! Pauline you will never believe this?" Minh came running in Paulines bedroom out of breath. "Gene left the show last night! Luigi and Charlie just called Marco to tell him-"

"Yeh, I knew he was going to, he came over here and said something about it last night." Pauline sat up scratching the back of her head. "Good riddance."

"Well, you have a press conference in about an hour an a half down stairs in the Wailalee conference room. So get up and get moving. Do not, I repeat do not, say anything that will break your confidentiality with this production company. Answer how the show is going, but give no specifics. This will be used for promoting so do not spill any beans."

Pauline had never been to a press conference before. So many reporters were yelling questions at her, and her manager designated which were allowed to ask her questions.

"Pauline, do you feel like you have found love out of these ten bachelors yet or do you believe you will have a season 2?"

"Yes, I think I have found someone. Hes wonderful and I do not want to pass this chance with him up."

"Miss Pauline, do you want to pursue a television career after this?"

"Havent even thought about it yet, next."

"Have you had any awkward moments with Mario and the Princess yet?"

"Haha, you will have to watch the series for that."

"Were you aware that Charlie Petal has signed an acting contract with TMK Studios prior to this filming?"

Pauline went silent. "Excuse me, I dont understand."

"Charlie Petal signed an acting contract with TMK studios about 3 years ago, leaked to us this morning. My names Rosie T with , a celeb gossip and news site. Says here in my notes that Charlie is an ex pro golfer for the Mushroom Kingdom, who quit midway thru the Hyrule tourny of 2007 to pursue an acting career, which ended shortly after he was cast as an extra in a movie based on the origins of Subcon. My notes also mention that he has befriended Princess Daisy of Sarasaland who played a major part in getting him also considered for a movie deal with Sarasaland Studios in which he will play the role of a troubled golfer with 18 lovers. My question for you is were you aware of his past contracts or not? Is he honestly on here to find love or his acting break?"

Pauline fell silent. The only noise heard in the room were gasps and the sounds of cameras flashing.

"I...I know nothing about this, I cant validate anything. I was never aware that he was on an acting contract, or had starred as an extra, or that he even personally knew Princess Daisy. I mean, to answer your question...no Im not aware. And I think he is honestly here to find love, or atleast hes been...acting...like it."

"Pauline, do you know what designer will be designing your dress for your wedding special?...Pauline, are you alright?"

"Oh. Im so sorry. No I have no idea yet."

"Miss Pauline, did you know there are pictures posted on the Princess Daisy StarSpace page of her and Charlie Petal? Located in a Master Suite of Sirenna Beach Casino, as mentioned on her blog?"

"No...no...I need some fresh air. Minh, will you please stop this press conference-"

"Sorry to wrap things up so quick but our bacherlorette is a very very busy woman and must get back to her filming. Thank you everybody for coming!" Minh and Pauline were rushed out of the frenzy crowd back to security and up to her suite. "Pauline, what is the matter with you! These press conferences are very important to your reputation and the promotion of the show-"

"Charlie, is cheating on me, on my own show! I can not and will not stand for this."

"Well try to atleast until the next elimination ceremony. You arent allowed to see the boys for the next two days. Filming will pick back up on Thursday and will start with your final elimination ceremony, and then the film is rushed off to editing, and you are allowed one month to plan your wedding. You can not blow the show until then. Got it?"

Once back up to the suite, Pauline slammed her bedroom door and crawled under her covers. How was she supposed to let somebody walk all over her on national TV, and not say anything about it! She was starting to regret coming on this show.

**Marios Suprise**

The sun was setting when a phone call awoke the napping Pauline. _Maybe this whole thing with Charlie was a dream. _She answered the phone with a raggedy hello. A security guard from the main desk was on the line.

"Mario? Oh yeh, sure, send him on up. Ok, thank you." She hung up the phone and rushed around for something decent to put on. Exactly a minute later the door bell rang. "Hey Mario, how are yo- Oh...my...God...you, Oh God." Tears were welling up in her eyes and she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"Well Pauline," Mario began. "Are you gonna hold your son or just stare at him all night." Mario had brought a now 18 month old Baby Mario to see Pauline. She couldnt believe it, it was the first time she had seen her son since signing him over to Mario and Peach. She swooped him up in her arms and showered him with kisses.

"Mario, how did you make it over here without the Princess finding out?"

"I told her I was taking him to visit my parents, she hates my mom and pops and would dare ask to go with me to Brooklyn...ya know, I havent been back there since I met her actually."

"How are your folks doing anyway? Must be crazy not seeing you parents for 6 years. My mom loves it down here, even if shes living in the ghetto of Wet-Dry." She sat down on her bed and bounced Baby Mario on her knee. He made a hiccup sound. "Your parents were so caring Mario. I miss them sometimes."

"They were always real fond of you Pauly. Look, seeing you at Pina Park really made me think about how hard it must be on you without Baby Mario. I should have never taken him away from you. I owe this visit to you."

Pauline started crying again. "Oh Mario you will never know the pain I feel. That night we were together, it just felt like old times again. I felt like there was a chance, even though I knew there would never be an us again." She paused to look at her son, who was dozing off. "Hes the most beautiful thing thats ever happened to me."

Mario was starting to tear up. "Im going to talk to Peach and try to work you some visitation in. You deserve it after all, you were the one that squeezed him out of your... you know, lady regions."

Pauline was cradling Baby Mario, who was sleeping soundly with his fingers in his mouth. Mario put his arm around her. "Aw, hes asleep. Say, you wouldnt mind if we stayed here tonight would you? You can spend the entire night with him!"

Pauline let out a little shriek and began to cry. "Oh Mario, you have no idea how much that would mean!"

So there they were, mother father and son. Reunited again. Mario was sound asleep on the other side of the bed, but Pauline didnt want to sleep. She didnt want to miss a single moment with her son. She sat up til 5am rocking and staring at her baby boy, the only man in her life she needed.

**a/n: Awww! Go Mario, way to be a man. Pauline finally got to see her son, and wow what a touching moment. Next chapter will be the finaleeee! Hopefully Pauline will bust Charlie out for his cheating ways. I mean come on, she has to believe the reporters, they wouldnt lie! Im so excited, I hope Luigi wins! R&R please and thank you!**

xoxo mia


	8. Chapter 8:FINALE!

**a/n: YAY THE FINALE IS FINALY HERE! This chapter will be the last in this lovely tale of love and pain. Pauline will attend her final elimination ceremony, where she will pick either Charlie (grr) or Luigi (woot) to be her hubby. WARNING: VIOLENT SCENE INVOLVING PAULINE AND CHARLIE SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION. So, without further delay, The Finale of the Bacherlorette Game begins now...**

**Paulines suite, the next morning**

"Pauline...Pauuuulllyyyy. Pauline wake up." Mario was standing over Pauline, shaking her, trying to wake her up. It was 8am. "I have a flight to catch in an hour."

Pauline awoke and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Baby Mario was still curled up in her arms.

Mario reached for his son and smelt his diaper. "Ew, shewee. Would you like to do the honors?" He handed him back to Pauline who shook her head as she took him into the bathroom. Ten minutes she came back into the bedroom, feeding Baby Mario his bottle. "We gotta go Pauly."

Pauline started to cry a little bit when she handed her son back to his father. "Please be careful, and call when you find something out about my visitation."

"I promise I will. Good luck with the remainder of this game. Youre a smart girl, dont let a man fool you Pauly." He gave her a final hug and left the suite.

Pauline walked over to her bed and grabbed her room service menu. Nothing on the breakfast menu really amused her, so she called in for some simple pancakes and bacon, and 3 mimosas. The next two days she had to think about who she wanted to be with. Charlie or Luigi. She grabbed a notepad out of her night stand drawer and made a little chart with pros and cons for each man. After finishing her chart, she noticed that Charlie had more cons than Luigi. Something about the acting rumor really bugged her, and she picked up her cell to phone Minh.

"Minh T. speaking, ToadTelevision Productions assistant, can I help you?" Minh was in her office, just ten floors under Pauline. "Oh hey Pauline, do you need something?"

"Actually yes, hold on my room service is here...Sorry bout that, have you looked into the Charlie acting rumor?"

"Yes actually, I have. Turns out he was in a movie after all, three to be exact. Subcon: The Beginings, How to Marry a Princess, and Goomba Gallows. Ive also looked into Daisys StarSpace page, and its covered with pictures of them two."

Pauline took a huge bite of pancake. "I hate to be a bother to you today, but is there anyway you can get those movies for me and bring them to my suite?"

"Girl, Im one step ahead of you. I went to the video store last night when I found out. Ill be up in 5 minutes."

True to her word, Charlie had been cast as an extra in all three movies. In Subcon, he played a caveman in a riot scene. How to Marry a Princess he played a pauper in the market place, and in Goomba Gallows he was a jury man.

"I can not believe this. Did you bring your laptop? I want to see these pictures." Minh pulled up Daisys StarSpace page, and Pauline almost burst into tears when she saw the photographs. Especially the one of Charlie and Daisy skinny dipping in the private inroom hot tub. "Is there any way I can get 8x10s of each of these pictures?"

**The Bachelor House**

Things at the house had died down. Charlie and Luigi were no longer fighting, just not speaking to eachother. They were not allowed to talk to Pauline until the elimination ceremony, so filled their time going out and having guests over. Since Charlie had nobody to talk to in the house, he invited his friends Maple and Azalea over one afternoon.

When they arrived, Luigi answered the door on his way out. He was going to window shop for an engagement ring for Pauline. The two girls were amazed to be inside the actualy bachelor house.

"Hey you two, thank you so much for coming over." Charlie entered the living room with 2 wine glasses and some watermelon wine. "I still dont drink, but I know you girls do, so help yourself."

"So, whats the deal with Daisy?" Maple poured her glass, spilling a little on the carpet. "Her StarSpace page is plastered with pics of you two."

"Yeh," Azalea chimed in. "Explain."

"I met her at the casino and its been love since then. Im just not feeling Pauline, all she has is this show. I mean, seriously, she lives in Wet-Dry. Ya know, that musty ghetto town with the giant spiders."

"Yeh if it floods its underwater sometimes. Their houses are like special built of something."

"Yeh its one of the poorest towns in the Kingdom. Anyways, if she doesnt do anything outside of this show, thats what I have to fall back on if she chooses me. I may be a pro golfer, but I dont make a lot of money. Im not sponsored or anything."

"Plus youve wanted to act since, like, ever." Azalea was chugging that wine, she was already on her third glass. "And Daisy OBVIOUSLY has more money."

"Exactly! So I throw this game, and get the girl whos actually worth something. And the way I look at it is, my three movies Ive already stared in plus the exposure I will get from this show, equals millionaire in the making."

**The Gem Delfino **

Luigi was walking around Delfinos number one jewelry store, dragging his feet and looking at the thousands of engagement rings lined up in their cases. This scene was bittersweet to him, thinking back to when he walked these same aisles for Daisy almost 4 years ago. How can an engagement outlast a marriage?

He was in love with Pauline, so much he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. So it was only fit that he should buy a ring that cleary showed that. Thats when he saw it. An 8ct princess cut clear diamond ring, in a platinum band setting. "How much for this baby?"

The jeweler opened the case and brought it into the light. It was beautiful, reflecting every ray of light around it. "850,000 coins sir. This is one of the rarest clairty of diamond in the Kingdom, especially in this caret weight. However if you are looking for something bigger and better, I can wire Hyrule to see what gems they have in stock. Theirs are much more expensive though."

He couldnt wait that long. "Ill take this one, dont worry about sizing. I will have it done later."

"Alright sir, 850,000 coins. Will this be cash or credit?" The jeweler was boxing up the diamond.

Luigi chuckled. "Check."

He left the jewelry store whistling, a little more pep in his step.

**The Final Elimination Ceremony, two days later. **

Pauline was in hair and make up, butterflies taking over her stomach. She had been waiting anxiously for the past two days, ready to get this over with. Her mind was made up. Her stylists were hard at work making her look the most beautiful she had yet been on this show. A floorlength purple mermaid gown brought out her creamy skin, and heavy make up and curly flowing hair pulled it all together. She looked stunning.

Luigi and Charlie stood in matching suits in the ceremony chambers. Luigi had the ring in his coat pocket, hoping he hadnt blown his entire checking account on nothing. Charlie had borrowed Azaleas engagement ring so he wouldnt waste his money on buying one. It was cubiz zirconia, with a tarnished band.

Pauline finally entered the room. Luigi had to catch his breath when he saw her. Charlie, for a moment, felt bad at what he was doing after seeing how radiant she looked tonight.

"Hello bachelors. You have made it to the final 2. Congratulations. However, I have one star in my hand, and two men before me. Luigi. Lets start with you. Why did you fight Charlie in the House?"

"Hes dishonest and full of himself. Its going to hurt you, and I was not going to stand by and let that happen Pauline, you are worth so much more. He obviously doesnt see it."

"Luigi, do you love me?"

"Oh yes Pauline, Im in love with you. I want to write a song and sing it from the rooftops, Im so in love."

"Charlie, earlier in the game I chose to keep you because even though I felt like you were hiding something, I knew you loved me and would tell me if there was something going on. Charlie, do you love me?"

He hesitated. "Uhm, depends on your defi-"

"Answer the question Charlie."

"Yes. Yes. I do."

"Bachelors, Ive made my decision. Charlie...please come to me."

Charlie bounced over to her, he knew she was going to pick him all along.

"Then how do you explain this?" She handed him the stack of 8x10s that Minh had ran off of the pictures from Daisys page. His jaw hit the floor. He didnt expect to be busted out like this, on television, and hadnt prepared anything to say.

"Thats not me."

"Thats not me? Thats all you could come up with?" She threw the pictures at him. "Let me tell you something Charlie Petal NOBODY plays Pauline like a fool! You slept with another woman on my television show. IVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!" She began crying. "I kept you in this game, this whole time, because I honestly thought you loved me! I was in love with you Charlie, and you use my show and my love to promote your acting career? You lied to me! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU LIED! Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself?"

Charlie stood their solid as a rock. Not cracking a single emotion on his cold hearted face.

"Thats exactly what I thought! NOTHING because thats exactly what you are worth, NOTHING, and thats exactly what you are to me, NOTHING! And it wont be soon until the next boy comes along and then youll be NOTHING to your little worth NOTHING Daisy-"

Charlie snapped at hearing Daisys name taken in vain like that. He ripped his mic off and threw it at Pauline, knocked over the podium that held the final star, and pushed her back into the wall. "LISTEN YOU INCOMPETENT BITCH! DONT YOU EVER SPEAK OF PRINCESS DAISY LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING PULP OUT OF YOU MYSELF!"

What most people dont understand about Pauline, is shes got a little bit of hood in her, and she wasnt about to let a boy push her around. "Oh some big man you are, getting up in a little girls face, you wanna show national TV youre a woman beater too? Since they already know you cant act!"

Charlie grabbed a handful of Paulines hair and began yanking it violently. Pauline began screaming and Luigi plus security rushed over to the two and pulled Charlie off of her. He started kick and wailing at security as they led him to the edge of the scene and two police cuffed him.

"Pauline! Pauline my baby, are you alright?" Luigi helped Pauline to her feet. Her makeup was ruined and her head was killing her. A large tuft of her hair was missing and probably was still in Charlies hands.

"Luigi, Im sorry I accused you of being a pawn. This whole time you were the only one in this game who was here for ME! I love you Luigi." She gave him a big hug and picked the star off the floor. "Luigi, you are the winner of the Bacherlorette Game. Come get your star."

Luigi threw the star to the ground and gave Pauline a long passionate kiss. "Ive got something for you." He pulled out the little black box and got down on one knee. As he opened it Pauline gasped. "Pauline, the most beautiful girl to ever come out of Brooklyn, will you marry me?"

"YES YES OMG YES!" Pauline burst into tears and Luigi slid the massive rock on her finger. She held her hand up to the light and began crying again.

The two joined hands and exited to building together, to the stretch limo that was waiting outside for them. As they were walking down the steps, they passed the cop car that Charlie was about to enter.

"Hey Charlie," Pauline called as she passed him. "Have fun getting your acting career started from jail!"

Pauline and Luigi boarded the limo and sped away to Paulines suite atop the Wailalee building. Once again, she was in love.

**a/n: YAY! Go Luigi! Sorry for the fight with Charlie and Pauline, wanted to make sure you guys were still awake. I will be working on a one shot that is the televised wedding special for Pauline and Luigi if anybody is interested in that. I think they will be a happy little couple together. Can you believe that rock Luigi got her? So this story is over and Im sad, I was really getting attatched to it. But my next project is going to be a TV based one as well, so be sure to check back for it. Also, check out my other story, Mario in the Real World, if you liked this one. Its got the same elements as this story - a catfight, love, loss, and a high school prom - to keep you busy until I post a new story. So please R&R this chapter and let me know if you liked or completely hated this story! Until next time, **

**xoxo miss mia :)**


End file.
